The Profound Bond
by WRATH77
Summary: A series of Destiel ficlets ranging from canon to AU. R&R
1. Blue

Dean loves Castiel's eyes.

They were a bright blue, an almost electric blue, almost like the sky. It made sense since Cas is an angel.

He knows in a way they aren't exactly Cas eyes, they are Jimmy's eyes, his vessels. But there was something else in those eyes.

There was infinity, wisdom and hundreds of experiences hat can only be connected to the angel.

His angel, his Cas.

Dean just smiled as he stared at Castiel, seeing he angel smiling at him, his blue eyes glittering.

Yeah, his angel.

AN: Here is my new Supernatural series, The Profound Bond, points for being a cliché title. Its a series of one-shots, some will be AU. Here is a just a little ficlet of Dean loving Castiels eyes. Well, we always liked ole blue eyes.

Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN!


	2. Addicted

Castiel never saw the bid deal about sex.

Yes, he knew it's needed to reproduce and yes, he heard it was pleasurable, but other than that, he didn't see what was so great.

When Dean and him (finally) got together, Dean grinned at him and says he can't wait to show him the benefits of sex, which Castiel just frowned at.

Now, he understands.

It was more than pleasurable, it was mind-blowing. All of his senses went haywire, it's no wonder humanity is so addicted to it.

Like he is.

He could never get enough of what Dean gives him and they do it everywhere. In hotel rooms, the impala, outside, restroom stalls, the floor and his bedroom.

One such situation like now; they were sharing a motel room with Sam and he and Dean were having sex in the bathroom. Dean was shirtless and his fly opened as he pounded Castiel from behind; the angel was bend over the sink, gripping the white porcelain as he only were his white shirt and tie. They muffled their moans as they looked at each other in the mirror, seeing the debauched looks on their faces. Castiel then came with a shudder, his come hitting the wall. Dean himself then came inside him with a sigh. They slumped to the floor, sharing sloppy kisses.

"Fuck…I can't get enough of you." Dean breathed out.

"Nor I of you." Castiel whispered as they held each other in post-coital bliss.

AN: Woot, a smut story, with Cas feeling sex with Dean, THE WAY IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN!

I just got the image of them doing it in a bathroom and this popped out.

Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN!


	3. Love will Make us Fall

Dean wandered about the kitchen as he started to cook dinner, his own mind wandering.

Two months since the angels fell, two months since Castiel arrived at the bunker, human. Two months since Castiel cried for three full days for what happened.

Sam was healing slowly, but surely. Kevin was poring over the tablets to see if he missed anything. Charlie moved in to help out with the technical stuff. He then saw Castiel walk in, eating a apple.

"Cas, dinner is almost done. You shouldn't be eating anything."

"I was hungry." Castiel said, making Dean roll his eyes. They suddenly heard a cry and Kevin came running in, grinning widely.

"I got it! I got why they had to use Cas grace."

Deans eyes widened and called out for Charlie and Sam. When everyone was settled, Kevin started to talk.

"I realized that the first two ingredients have something in common, humans and love."

At their confused expressions, he continued.

""First, it's the heart of a nephlim, which is a union between a human and an angel in love." He said, "Then, there is the bow of a cherub, which makes people fall in love."

"So naturally, the third ingredient also has to do with love." Sam said.

"Right." Kevin said, "So, I finally got it. It's the grace of an angel in love with a human."

There was a pregnant silence after that, with everyone digesting the information. Castile then quickly got up and left the room, everyone hearing his door close.

"In love with a human, huh?" Dean said, "I wonder who it is."

There was a loud sigh as three pairs of eyes bore into Dean.

"It's you, you dumbass." Sam said.

Dean blinked at them.

"What?"

"Dean, it's so obvious you two are in love with each other." Charlie said, "Everyone can see it."

"Not to mention the intense eye sex." Kevin quipped.

Dean just stared at them dumbly, processing everything they said.

"You do love Cas, don't you Dean?" Sam asked.

That's when Dean stood up and walked out of the door, hundreds of thoughts ricocheting around his brain as he walked to Castiel's room.

Did he love Cas?

Cas was a man, technically he was genderless celestial intent in a male vessel.

Cas was also an angel, a billion year old being that has seen a lot.

But this was Cas, the angel who got him out of hell, the angel that rebelled heaven for him, the angel that always came when he called, who constantly tries to redeem himself to him. The same who he searched for almost a year in purgatory. The angel who has both healed and hurt him.

The angel who fell because of him.

He gulped as he got to Castiel's door and knocked.

"Cas?" he asked, not waiting for an answer and opening his door. He saw Castiel sitting on the bed, with his head bowed. Dean closed the door behind him and dragged a chair over, sitting across Castiel.

"Talk to me."

Castiel let out a watery chuckled and look at Dean with wet eyes and a grimace.

"I didn't mean to."Castiel said, "I didn't mean to love you so much."

Dean's chest wrench at Castiel's statement and slowly took Castiel's hands in his own."

"I know." Dean said softly, "Neither did I."

Castiel looked up in surprise, his blue eyes wide.

"But I do."

Castiel looked over his face and saw only truth; he then let out a sob. Dean leaned forward and touched their foreheads together, still holding the ex-angels hands.

The road will be long and rocky ahead, but they can do it, they can fix this.

They can and they will.

AN: This chapter is based on a headcanon in tumblr that Cas grace was used as the last ingredient in the spell because he was in love with Dean. I don't care what anybody says, I believe it.

Sorry if it seems cheesy to you guys, but I like romantic stuff and yes, Dean is being a bonehead here. That's how it is with intense feeling, you are slow in the upkeep.

I don't own SPN! Comments are loved!


	4. Similarities

Dean laid on his bed, looking at the ceiling as his thoughts went around his head. His arm felt a little off from the burn of the mark.

The mark of Cain.

Cain wasn't kidding when he said they were kindred spirits.

The both sold their souls for their younger brother.

They both did some shitty things in hell.

They both fell in love with someone who they felt they didn't deserve, someone who saw what they were and loved them unconditionally.

With Cain, it was Collete.

With Dean, it was Castiel.

Castiel who saved him, sacrifice for him, who forgave him for what he did and what he was, who he always told Dean he was worth saving.

Dean sighs and looks at the mark on his arm.

He wonder if Cas could save him from this.

AN: Nobody can tell me that Dean and Cain are not alike, including the Collete storyline. A lot of people on tumblr have made gifsets on the comparisons, including with Collete and Castiel. I hope the writers really flesh it out soon.

I don't own SPN! Comments are loved!


	5. Always Together

Sam was fighting a demon when he saw it. A bright white light from across the courtyard, it was almost blinding. It would have sent the demon scurrying if Sam hasn't cut its head off. It can only mean one thing.

An angel has died.

And the only angel around was Castiel.

Sam ran, hoping Castiel wasn't dead, hoping his best friend wasn't dead. Hoping for Dean's sake that the angel wasn't dead, knowing it would tear him apart to see his love dead.

When he finally got there, he saw a body lying there, wearing a brown trench-coat. A lump formed in his throat as his eyes burned with tears. As he walked forward, he noticed there was another body next to Castiel's, wearing a familiar green jacket.

"No...No…no." Sam whispered, as he ran closer.

"No, no!" Sam screamed as hell to his knees.

Dean's body laid next to Castiels, in a pool surrounded by the ashes of wings. Sam sobbed as he got to his feet, taking in the scene.

Deans head was on the angels chest, tucked under Castiel's chin while their fingers were interlocked.

One final embrace.

Sal let out a small smile as he looked at the two people he loved most in the world. He kinda knew this would happen, that neither of them were going to outlive the other.

The will always be together.

AN: Nice, I just made myself sad.

This is based on the awesome art by jasric who drew this awesome pic , art/Carry-On-My-Wayward-Son-362105549, I just had to write a ficlet based on that pic. Sorry for the feels.

I don't own SPN! Comments are loved!


	6. Angelic Love

Dean didn't think this was such a good idea, but at the moment he didn't care.

Dean and Castiel were having sex in a field, not a motel in sight. Castiel put down his trench coat to lay on because Dean commented he didn't want grass stains on his ass.

Dean smiled at the sight of Castiel riding him, biting his lip as he kept hitting that spot. The moment was perfect, but Dean wanted something else.

"Show me your wings, Cas."

Castiel stopped as he looked at Dean in surprise.

"W-What?"

"Show me your wings, Cas." Dean repeated.

"But Dean, I could hurt you."

"Its ok, Cas. Just a peek."

Castiel still looked skeptical but he sighed and unfurled his wings. Dean looked at them in awe, the midnight black feathers showing off in the moonlight.

"Holy shit, Cas." Dean whispered, "You're beautiful."

Dean grinned as Castiel blushed, then thrusting upward, getting out a cry from Castiel. Castiel smiled back as he started moving faster in Dean's lap, his hands leveraging on Deans chest. His wings fluttered and kept closing in and out.

Dean gasped at the display, his hands going on the angel's hips. He then looked in surprise and Castiels eyes started to glow.

"Cas, you're beautiful." Dean whispered, "So beautiful."

When Castiel orgasm, it's an image Dean would always remember.

Castiel throws back and yells out Dean's name, his eyes glowing brighter and his wings expanding to their full length.

He is so beautiful.

Dean is only dimly aware of his own orgasm as Castiel collapses on his chest. His wings disappear behind his back as the angel breathed heavily. Dean smiled as he rubbed his back.

"Damn Cas, that was awesome."

The only response he got was a giggle from Cas.

AN: Woo, this was hot to write.

I wanted to write something smutty with Castiels glowing eyes and wings. So, this popped out. The last scene I got from a still from the movie Splice, when that genetic experiment thing has her wings out. I don't recommend the film.

Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN!


	7. Pacific Rim AU-Drift Compatible

Dean was woken up by the alarm blaring through the compound. That could only mean one thing.

A kaiju attack.

"Dean." A voice calling out from the other side of his door. "Hurry up, you gotta go!"

"Keep your pants on, Sammy." Dean groused as he got up and quickly dressed. He then looked at the photographs on the wall, seeing him and Sam smiling at the camera.

Has it already been a year?

A year since him and Sam went on that mission that changed everything.

Dan and Sam Winchester were rangers, the best under Commander Henrickson. The bond between the brothers made them drift compatible; the strongest in their unit. Their jaeger, Impala Rouge, worked the best with them.

It was a simple mission, kill the kaiju that was in the ocean. Unfortunately, the kaiju was smart and it figured out the hull was the weak spot. Its claws smashed Sam's side, knocking out the younger Winchester. Dean managed to kill the kaiju and somehow through everything, even managed to bring the jaeger back to their headquarters. Dean's worst fears was that his brother was dead and there was not a thing he could do.

Turned out Sam wasn't dead, he was only paralyzed from the waist down.

Dean remembered he yelled at the doctors, screaming at them to fix him, but all they said was that there was too much damage. Henrickson, with his well-known "tact", then asked if there was someone who could replace Sam.

Dean just snarled at him, but it was Sam (who was entirely calm throughout the situation) who said the name.

Castiel.

Castiel Novak was the Winchesters best friend. Their mother took him in after his parents, his twin Jimmy and younger sister Anna got killed during a kaiju attack. They had been inseparable ever since, especially Dean and Castiel. Hell, they were practically dating now.

Dean vehemently said no, that Cas had no training and there was no way that they could be compatible. That last art was a big, fat lie, for there was only one other person that had a deeper bond with Dean and that was Castiel, even more then Sam.

Desptie Dean's protest, Henrickson had Castiel put through the training, which he passed with flying colors. Then came for the cerebral handshake, to see if they were drift compatible. When Dean felt the jolt, his eyes widened.

The bond was ten times stronger.

Dean was pulled out of his thoughts when he got out of the room, seeing Sam giving him his bitchface.

"It's about time." He said, his hands going to the wheels of his chair and wheeling to Dean, "Cas is waiting for you."

Dean chuckled to himself, long over his brother at the same time. He glad that Sam did so well with the physical therapy; now he has a lot of upper body strength and can still defend himself if he needs to.

"So, how was your date with Jess?" Dean asked, seeing Sam blush.

After the mission, Sam now worked in the biology lab with Jessica Moore, a cute blonde scientists. They hit it off really quickly. They also work with Charlie Bradbury, another biologist that was really interested in the Kaijus, almost to the point of nearly squealing whenever she gets another specimen.

"It went great." Sam said, grinning at this brother.

"Right, see you later, Sammy."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Dean laughed as he got to the tech area, seeing Garth and Kevin preparing his suit. Garth was an ok guy, if a little weird. Kevin is a freakin genius when it came to the jaeger tech.

"Hey, Dean, got your suit ready."

"Thanks, Garth."

After he suit up, he entered Impala and saw a frowning Castiel.

"Hey, babe."

"You're late."

"Sorry." Dean said as he got to his spot and put on his helmet.

"Ready for cerebral handshake," he heard Kevin said.

He grin at Castiel, who smiled back.

"See you in the drift, angel." Dean said. Hen the felt the jolt and rush, going to the one place that would always make sense.

AN: A pacific Rim AU! This was my favorite to write.

I have seen some SPN/pacific Rim crossovers and they have use the plot where Sam gets killed and I wanted to get away from that. So, I just put he got badly hurt and is now in a wheelchair.

Forgive me for the cliché name of the jaeger, I couldn't think of anything else.

When I saw Newt, I immediately thought of Charlie and I could just see her squealing over Kaiju specimens.

Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN or Pacific Rim!


	8. An Old Dance

Castiel flew down to the earth, near the Caribbean and into a nearby cave. He took a deep breath and walked down the tunnel.

It was time to meet the King of Hell.

A lot of heaven didn't know about the shift of power in hell, but being an archangel has its perks. At least once a month, God sends Castiel to check on and negotiate with the new king, even though that wasn't needed, since the king was actually fair and does not wish for war.

As Castiel neared the entrance, he entered a large cavern, candles all over, illuminating it. In the center was a king size bed, covered with white sheets.

"Hello, Castiel." A voice behind the archangel said.

He turned around and looked into the white eyes of the King of Hell.

"Hello Dean."

He wonders what Dean was when he was human, before he became a demon, before he became the king of hell.

The demon and the angel circled each other, sizing each other up.

"What does your dear daddy want now, Cas?" Dean asked.

"He wants to make sure you don't war against heaven."

"Oh please, Cas, I am not your brother, so your daddy dearest doesn't have to worry."

Castiel nodded as they stopped and stared at each other. They then ran up to each other, mouths clashing.

Nobody knew of their affair, know that the demon and archangel were copulating and they want to keep it that way.

Clothes were quickly discarded and they lay on the bed, Dean nipping at his neck. The demons lips went downwards, licking a stripe over Castiels chest, and over his nipple. His lips went downwards, licking a strip on Castiels cock; he then lifted the angels hips and started to lick his hole.

Castiel moaned as he thrust his hips upwards, feeling Deans long tongue invading him. Dean then pulled away with a slurp.

"You're so open." Dean said, "Were you opening yourself for me? Getting ready for me, you dirty angel?"

"Dean, please!" Castiel moaned as he writhed against the sheets.

"Don't worry angel, I got you." Dean said, dragging Castiel into his lap, entering him in one deep thrust, making the angel cry out.

The cave was filled with moans, groans, and growls as the demon and angel dance their intimate dance of want and forbidden desire. It's the reason why they would meet on earth or in purgatory, a neutral zone.

Their climax was explosive as the clung together as they screamed, their mouths clashing together like war. The fell to the bed, taking long pants as Dean extracted himself from Castiel.

Castiel lay next to Dean, his head on the demons chest. They kissed again, except it was tender, a brush of the lips against each other.

"We need a better schedule, Cas."Dean said, making the archangel laugh quietly.

"I don't think that is possible, Dean." Castiel said as Dean grabbed the sheets and pulled it over them.

"Go to sleep." Dean said, "I'll watch over you."

Castiel smiled as he fell into slumber as Dean soon followed after, the dance concluded for now.

AN: Man, I wrote this months before the finale, woot!

So, this is an AU, with Cas as an archangel and Dean as a white eyed king of hell. I chose white eyes because I thought they will be cooler then black eyes. I just like to see them having a nefarious affair.

When I was writing this, I was listening to Santa Maria (Del Buen Ayre) by Gotan Project. It's a sing used for tango dancing, it's raw and passionate. Listen to it while you are reading this.

Comments are loved and I don't own SPN!


	9. Catch me as I Fall

Dean and Sam watch as the angels fell from the sky in a ball of fire. Dean's mind raced as he thought of Castiel, wondering if the angel fell as well.

"Dean." Sam said, getting his attention, "Isn't that Cas?"

Dean looked up and saw a fire ball that was heading near them and he could a brown trench coat around it. He then saw it fall into a nearby lake.

"Sam, stay here!" Dean yelled as he ran to the lake and dived in. he swam through the water, his eyes adjusting to the dark. He caught sight of Castiel floating in the water, going down headfirst. He swam to him and grabbed him, swimming them to the surface.

He broke the surface with a gasp, making sure Castiel's head was above water. He swam to the shore, picking Castiel up bridal style as he carried him to the shore.

He laid him on the grass, seeing he wasn't breathing. He started to pump his chest, giving Castiel CPR.

"Don't you do this." Dean growled, "Don't you dare do this, you son of a bitch. Don't you leave me."

Castiel then coughed and sat up suddenly, coughing up water and gasping. He then looked at Dean with weary eyes.

Dean hugged Castiel close to him, who then started to cry against his chest.

"They are falling, Dean." He sobbed, "It's all my fault, it's all my fault!"

"Its ok, Cas." Dean said, "We'll fix this, We'll fix this."

**AN: Here is what I would have liked to see when Cas fell. **

**Read this while listening to Burning in the Skies by Linkin park, it will give you feels.**

**I just got the image of Cas falling in the lake and Dean swimming up after him and carrying him out. I have such a small attention span. **

**Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN! **


	10. Black and White

Sam was researching in the library when he heard a strange noise.

It has been a month since Dean's death and resurrection as a demon.

Sam would be lying if he said he was totally ok with it. He was happy that Dean was alive and a, but was uncomfortable with the fact he was demon abilities now. Crowley has been giving him daily lessons to control them, thought it seems that Crowley is pretty scared of Dean.

Then here was Cas.

The angel came back to the bunker and froze when he saw Dean. He then hugged him tightly, saying he was glad that he was alive, that he was stupid to take the mark, that he was sorry he couldn't save him and that he would have him cursed or not (which Sam was confused by).

Sam doesn't know where they stand, but he caught them cuddling on the couch, which made him grin like a moron.

The noise pulled Sam out of his thoughts and he opened the door, suddenly thrown on his back.

"What the hell?!" he exclaimed.

Above him was what seemed to be black and white smoke above him. He wondered just what the hell it was when he saw Dean and Castiel lying on the sofa asleep.

Wait, they were too still to be asleep.

Sam's eyes widened and he looked up again.

It was Dean's demon smoke and Castiel's grace.

It was Dean and Cas!

He watched as they intertwined and flew out of the room. Sam stared at the space and shook his head.

Things are just weirder now.

**AN: This is based on the numerous of posts of Demon Dean smoking out and Castiel's grace coming out and chasing after him. It sounds like a really cool idea and I just had to write it. **

**I was inspired by a Gif from a Harry Potter movie, show here; albums/kk216/NIGHTSTORM77/Story%20Pics%20and%20Gifs/tumblr_inline_n72n9z0gs61qlz04y_ **

**Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN!**


	11. Remembrance

"I love you"

Dean looked at Castiel, who was lying against his chest. They just made love a couple of minute ago and were resting in the afterglow.

"I love you too, Cas." Dean said with a smile.

"No, I love you for so long, Dean, so long."

Dean frowned at Castiels tone, which sounded sad and broken.

"Cas, what's the matter?" Dean asked, seeing Casitel bit his lip and his eyes downward.

"When I found you in Hell, Dean, you were nearly gone. You were carving a soul when I found you."

Castiel said, his voice distant. Dean's chest constrict, his time in Hell would forever be his worst sin.

"You then started screaming at me, screaming at me to save the soul you were torturing, to leave you there because you belong there." Castie said quietly. "But I saw our soul, Dean. It was still so bright, Dean. You didn't belong there."

Castiel then let out a shaky breath and continued.

"It took all of my convincing, but you finally decided to leave with me. It wasn't easy, to leave hell. Especially in the company of an angel."

Dean was listening with rapt attention, he always assumed Castiel grabbed him and yanked him out of hell.

"It was long and perilous, but we made it. We even…fell in love. But the healing, putting you back together, it took a lot of energy, especially when you returned to the surface."

Castiel then looked at Dean with sad eyes.

"It affected his memory."

Dan then felt a weight slam on his chest. He never remembered any of that; he never remembered the journey with Castiel. Now it made sense, all those looks that Castiel gave him. Always entering into his personal space. Those stares.

They were looks of longing.

"Cas…Jesus…Cas." Dean said with a choked voice, his hand covering his face. "Cas, why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you have believed me?"

Dean looked at Castiel, his blue eyes filled with melancholy and understanding. Dean then took the angel into his arms, burying his face into his neck.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I made you wait." Dean whispered.

"It was worth it." Castiel said, "You're worth it."

Dean just smiled as he hugged his angel.

**AN: This is based on a headcanon that Dean and Cas loved each other when he saved him from hell, but Dean can't remember it when he went topside. Augh, the feels!**

**So, here, they are already in an established relationship and Cas decided to bring it up. **

**Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN! **


	12. Tattooed Stories

Deans sometimes wondered why Castiel decided to get all those tattoos.

The anti-possession one was a necessity, especially since Castiel was human now. He also got the angel-warding tattoo on his stomach.

But Castiel then wanted more tattoos, saying he thinks of them as symbols and stories.

The third one was large black wings, which curved down his back. That didn't surprise Dean, though it made him sad from Castiel own loss of his wings.

The next one was on Castiels left arm; it was three Star of Bethlehem flowers entangled in vines with bees around them. The bees were pretty self-explanatory. When asked about the flowers, Castiel explained that they symbolized hope and he asked for three because they symbolized himself, Dean and Sam. After that, Castiel made sure that there were fresh Stars of Bethlehem around the bunker.

The latest one was a sleeve on Castiels right arm and it was fine work. Castiel himself designed it and the Winchesters were stunned by it.

The tattoo was like a storyboard, divided into three parts. The 1st part was on his shoulder, showing a white heaven with clouds and feathers. The 2nd part was over his elbow, showing black empty trees, symbolizing purgatory. The last part for the rest of his arm, symbolized hell.

It was red with flames and chains and a white dot in the middle. When Sam asked what it was, Castiel said;

"Its Dean when I found him in Hell."

Castiel said it so straightforward that Dean blushed. It also made him ant to get a tattoo that symbolized Castiel.

Two days later, he entered his room, smiling at the ex—angel, who was sitting on their bed. Castiel smiled at him and then frowned at the gauze around Deans arm.

"Did you get a tattoo?" Castiel asked as Dean nodded and laid down next to him.

"Yeah, they said I could take it off as I get home."

He removed the gauze and showed it to Castiel.

It was a date in Roman numerals, 9-18-2008.

Castiel looked up and saw Dean's soft eyes.

"The day I met you." He said softly, "The day you pulled me out of hell."

Castiel didn't say anything; he just climbed into Dean's lap and kissed him. Dean kissed back, his hands going over Castiels painted wings.

**AN: This one I had fun with.**

**I wanted to write a fic with Cas having a whole bunch of tattoos, so I thought this up. Explanations for the tattoos are in the fic. I would love it, if someone could draw Cas with these tattoos. The tattoo with Dean is pretty self-explanatory.**

**Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN! **


	13. Letter Jacket

When it came out that Dean Winchester was bisexual in Kripke High, it was quite a shock.

Everyone knew Dean was a manly guy; he wore a leather jacket, is a quarterback, drove a classic car and flirt a lot. So, when it came out he liked girl sand boys, it was a shock.

But the biggest shocker was when he came out with Castiel Novak.

Novak was a wallflower, a quiet nerd from a large, rich family. He always seemed to try to disappear in the background.

It should have been obvious when Dean defended Castiel when he was bullied by Alistair. It should have been obvious when Castiel sat constantly with Dean and his friends. It should have been obvious when Dean started calling him Cas.

But, no, it was only obvious when Castiel wore his letter jacket.

Dean's letter jacket was sacred, next to the impala. Nobody wore it, and you only could when you gain Dean's trust and respect; also if you are going out with him. One of Dean's former girlfriends had that privilege.

But when Castiel came into the yard wearing the oversized jacket, that's when everyone knew that Castiel was special to Dean.

**AN: This was inspired by linneart destiel, seen here, post/88436756220**

**I just love High school AU,and I just love the idea of Cas wearing Deans letter jacket, too freakin adorable. **

**Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN! Art is by linneart. **


	14. Stocking Fetish

Dean had no idea he had a stocking fetish until he walked into Castiel wearing nothing but back and white stocking on their bed.

Castiel blushed as Dean stared at him.

"Do you like them?" Castiel asked shyly, lying prostrate on their bed.

"Cas…fuck…I love them."

Castiel blushed and suddenly squealed when Dean tackled him to the bed. His legs wrapped around Deans waists, making him groan when the cloth rubbed against his bare skin.

"Oh yea, he had a stocking fetish."

**AN: Just Dean discovering he has another kink, with Cas. MWA HA HA HA!**

**Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN! **


	15. A World of Color

Dean was cheering for Sam when it happened.

That burst of color.

Everyone in the world is born with black and white vision and the one time you see color is when you see your soul mate. Dean dated a lot of girl (and guys) and not one of them showed color. So, now he was here, at Sam's baseball game, cheering for him at the stands and his soul mate is also here.

He looked across the crowd, trying to find the person who colored his world. He then felt a tap on his shoulder and looked, his heart skipping a beat.

Before him was a man about his age. He had messy black hair and wearing a beige trench coat. He also has the bluest eyes he ever seen.

He then held out a hand.

"Castiel Novak."

Dean smiled and shook his hand.

He couldn't help but think this is going to be a great start.

**AN: Tumblr prompt, with soul mate au, how you could only see black and white until you find your soul mate.**

**I know some people don't like that is nauseatingly romantic, which I do love, but let's be realistic. You just find someone is your soul mate; I just can't rush to them and kiss them. I would like to get to know them first. **

**Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN! **


	16. Twin Looks

Everyone that goes to Angel Café knew about the Novak Twins, Jimmy and Castile. They are identical twins, but they are like the sun and moon.

Jimmy smiled a lot, Castiel not so much.

Jimmy dressed down, Castiel usually wore a suit.

Jimmy liked women, Castiel liked men.

However, since they both wear the same uniform, nobody could tell them apart unless they look at their nametags.

So, when customer Dean Winchester started dating Castiel, everyone waited for the moment that he would mistake one for the other.

The answer came one say when the twins were working at the front. They saw Dean walking in and they smiled at each other, switching their nametags. When Dean walked up to them, he went to the right and kissed Castiels cheek.

"Hey, babe." He greeted and then frowned, "Why you and Jimmy have each other nametags?"

The twins looked at each other and giggled.

Looks like Dean passed the test.

**AN: This is something that just came to me when I was in school. Dean going out Cas, who has a twin and he can tell the difference between these two. Its so cute!**

**Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN! **


	17. Dream-Walking

Dean was sleeping when he heard the waves and the seagulls. He blearily opened his eyes nad hten stiffened.

He was lying on a loveseat on a balcony, the sea and beach in the horizon.

"Am I dreaming?" he asked himself.

"Yes, you are."

He looked to the side and saw Castiel staring at him, making Dean smile.

"Nice place you got here."

"Yes, I thought a change of scenery might do some good."

Dean see's the tenseness in Castiels frame and he sighs. He knows Castiel has been like this since he saw the mark.

"I wish you didn't have to do this, Dean." Castiel said, looking at the horizon, "That wasn't your burden to bear."

Dean sighed as he got up and walked over to Castiel, standing next to him.

"Its like I said, Cas, it's a means to an end."

"Yes, I said that once." Castiel said with a strained voice, "We know how that went."

There was a tense silence between them until Castiel spoke up again.

"I don't know if I can save you."

"Cas…"

"Dean, this mark will change you and you will fll, Dean and I don't know if…"

Dean turned to Castiel, seeing the heartbroken look on the angels face. He reached out and strokes his cheek.

"Cas, I'm not worth sa-" Dean started to saym but was silence by Castiels fingers.

"Don't say that." Castiel said, "Don't say it, Dean. You are worth saving and I will save you a thousand times."

Dean looked at Castile with such a rush of affection he softly pressed his lips to Castiel, who responded immediately. They pressed against each other, kissing desperately, until they were out of breath, their foreheads touching.

"I will save you, Dean." Castiel said firmly, "I will."

"Ok, Cas, ok."

Dean then twitched and realized he was waking up.

"Don't worry, Dean, I will see you again."

**AN: I like this one.**

**I was actually inspired by the dream sequence between Aragorn and Arwen in the second lord of the rings films. Its such a beautiful and intimate scene. I loved to see Dean and Cas like that.**

**Anyway,e njoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN!**


	18. Corrupted

Dean walked into his bedroom and smiled when he saw Castiel putting away his clothes. He looked so domesticated it was an adorable look on him.

He frowned when he sees the scars on his back, knowing it has only been three months since the angels fell.

He remembers all the things that led to this moment.

Meeting Castiel, rebelling against heaven, stopping the apocalypse, breaking Sam's wall, the leviathans, purgatory, and Naomi's mind control and now Metatrons betrayal. Dean's mind then went back to Hester's words.

"The touch of you corrupts. When Castiel pulled you out of hell, he was lost."

The self-loathing in Dean notched up, hating the fact that he had made Castiel fall, Castiel who already went through so much including that mind-fuckering from Naomi. All for him.

A surge of hysteria went through Dean, his thoughts going a mile a minute.

Why was Cas even with him? Why is he with Dean, who has yelled at him, called him names, distrusted him, hurt him? Why the hell is he with Dean of all people?

"Dean?"

Dean's head shot up, seeing Castiel sitting up on the bed, looking at him in concern.

"Dean, are you alright?"

"Cas…I…"

Dean then lunged himself at Castiel, hugging his torso and burying his face into his lap.

"Fuck, Cas, I am so sorry." He muttered, "I did this to you…made you fall…you deserve better."

Castiel stood surmised by Dean's outburst, but he knew what it was. This has happened before.

"Dean." He said, stroking his shoulders, "I chose this path. I chose you."

"But, Cas…" Dean said, remembering the 2014 Castiel, how he stayed with Dean in that post-apocalyptic world and how broken he was.

"I won't break, Dean." Castiel whispered, "I won't break. Have faith, Dean."

Dean snorted at that, but he was calmed by the soothing touches of his lover.

For once, he felt peace.

**AN: Just some Dean guilt here.**

**Hester's words always stuck with me, because Cas has fallen a lot of the sake for the Winchesters, or for the sake of Dean. In an angels eyes, has fallen and is corrupted by Dean. A-Holes!**

**I believe he will feel very guilty, especially when he saw 2014 Cas (which always breaks my heart) and how he was.**

**Anyway, Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN!**


	19. First Sight

Castiel sighed as he got to the bunkers door, relief coursing through his body.

He made it, he's finally home.

When the angels fell, he immediately called Dean, who told him to get to the bunker as fast as he could.

He knocked on the door and almost lost his footing as it opened.

"Cas, holy shit." Dean said as he hugged Castiel to him. The ex-angel stiffened as Dean pulled away.

"Cas, what's wrong?"

"Dean…Is this how you look?"

Dean looked at Castiel strangely, while Castiel stared at him in wonder.

"Cas, you know me for years. You know how I look."

"No, Dean." Castiel, shaking his head, "I only saw your soul. This is the first time I'm seeing your physical face."

He then reached over and cupped Dean's face.

"You're beautiful." He whispered, making Dean blush. He then grabbed Castiel's hand and gave a squeeze.

"Let's go inside, Cas." Dean said softly as he led Castiel inside, who felt hope for the future.

**AN: This is based on a tumblr head canon that Castiel didn't see what Dean really looked like. I just loved it, so I had to write this.**

**Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN! **


	20. Eyes of the Beholder

"Dean, what do you look like?"

Dean looked at Castiel in confusion.

"What?"

"What do you look like?"

Dean bit his lip as he looks down. God, he didn't want to answer this question, prayed Castiel will never ask it.

He has met Castiel nearly 6 months ago when they practically ran into each other when he came out of a café and making them fall. Dean remembers looking at Castiel, first thinking he was the hottest guy he ever seen and the realizing that his eyes seemed unfocused. The cane he saw beside him made everything fall into place.

Castiel is blind.

They practically became instant friends, mostly through their love of music. Deans day wasn't complete seeing Castiel smile.

"Dean?" Castiel said, breaking his thoughts, "Are you alright?"

"Dean?"Castiel said, breaking his thoughts; "Are you alright?"

"Cas…" Dean said, "There's something I need to tell you."

Castiel frowned, but nodded.

"You know I used to be a fireman right?" he said, Castiel nodding.

"I'm retired now…because I got injured." Dean said, swallowing a lump down his throat, "It was a bad fire. I was reckless, I kept going forward in the place and the floor crumbled and I fell. I busted my shoulder, and I also got burned…badly."

Dean looked down and clenched his hands.

"I got burns over half of my body. I even got some on my face." Dean said, "Cas, the day I saw you in the coffee shop was the first time I been out in 4 months."

Castiel was silent, but he then spoke up.

"Well, that explains why you don't like going out." Castiel said, "But, I still want to see you, Dean."

"Cas, I'm really fucked up."

"Dean, it's still you."

Dean looked at Castiel and then sighed, walking up and sitting in front of him. Cas smiled s he reached out and touch Deans face.

He first felt the bristles of Deans beard and the plumpness of his lips. He felt he had strong cheekbones and then felt the left side of his face. From his cheek to his neck, he felt the burn scars and Castiel could feel how bad they are. He then smiled at Dean.

"You're beautiful, Dean." He said, making Dean tense.

"Cas…"

"You are." Castiel insisted, "You don't have to believe me, but that's how I see you."

Dean felt a lump in his throat as he gave out a watery gasp.

"Cas…I…I…shit!" he said as he grabbed Castiel in a hug, his emotions getting the better of him.

Beauty is truly in the eye of the beholder.

**AN: This is some I wanna write for a while.**

**So firefighter Dean with blind Cas, I just wanted to write with Cas "seeing" Dean, who is covered with burn scars.**

**Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN! **


	21. The Principals Office

"Mr. and…Mr. Winchester? Ms. Mosel will see you now?"

Dean and Castiel stood up as they walked to the principal's office, a little bewildered that they were actually here.

Their daughter, Mary Jo or M.J. as she is affectionally called, started kindergarten three weeks ago. She is normally well behaved and friendly, so when they got a call that she was in a fight, they were floored.

They sat in the chairs and the principal started to speak.

"Mr. and Mr. Winchester, glad you could come."

"Thank you." Castiel and Dean said.

"Now, about Mary Jo….it seems she punched her classmate, Kyle, in the face."

Both men were stunned and Dean leaned forward.

"Did she break his nose?"

"Dean this is very important. Do not joke about this."

"I'm just wondering, Cas."

Castiel shook his head at his husband and looked at the principal.

"Do you know why she punched him?"

"Yes." Ms. Mosley said, "It seems she drew a picture of you two and said you are her daddies. Kyle grabbed her picture, ripped it up and called her a faggot kid."

Dean and Castiel stared at each other, looking surprised, angry and sadden. They knew their child will be teased for having two fathers, but not so early.

"Look, for what you said, the other kid started it." Dean said, "It's not her fault."

"Mr. Winchester, I understand our feelings, but she still hit him instead of reporting it to the teacher."

Dean was about to say something else, but Castiel grabbed his shoulder and shook his head. Dean deflated, seething while Castiel spoke.

"Will she be punished?"

"I will send them both home for the time being, I will figure out their punishment tomorrow."

Both men nodded as they left the office, sighing in unison when the doors close.

"She should broke that little shits nose."

"Dean!"

"Oh come on, Cas, he totally deserve it."

"I cannot disagree, but it was still wrong."

Dean sighed as he leaned against the wall.

"She's not supposed to go through shit like this."

Castiel smiled sadly and takes Deans arm.

"C'mon, let's go get out angel." He said, "We'll talk about this when we get home."

Dean nodded and let Castiel steer him to get their little firecracker.

**AN: Phew, finally got this done.**

**This was actually inspired by a tumblr link and someone's mini destiels tory, shown here, post/109303750485/castielsnovaking-this-photo-set-looks-like-dean**

**This was kinda inspired by true events. In elementary school, I was teased constantly because I was sensitive with everything and cried at the littlest of things. I got teased and beat up. It was hell for me. This kinda shows that little kids can be really nasty. **

**Also, in High School, this kid I knew had ADHD and he was friends with one of my friends, so he always sat with us at lunchtime. One time, I was showing a magazine to a friend, when he came out of nowhere, ripped up my magazine and told me to shut the fuck up. What happened next was blur, I was just so angry and I punched him in the face. It was so quiet and I realized what I had done and then he started to cry. I started to apologize and nearly cried myself because it wasn't like me to lash out. My idiotic friends were just laughing because I was the quiet one and they never expected me to lash out. So, here I kinda show MJ in a similar situation, that she just lost it cause this kid insulted her family.**

**Anyway, I don't own SPN! Comments are loved! **


	22. Wedding Invite

John didn't want to be here, but at the same time he did.

It was Deans wedding.

It surprised him he even got a wedding invitation, especially from Dean.

Especially from his sons.

Dean and Sam both vowed to never get in contact with him. After his wife's death, he just drank and shove all the responsibility on Dean. When Sam ran off to college (vowing he will never see John again) and Dean stood to take care of him. But he then kicked Dean out when he started to date a man with a weird name, something like Cas-teel. He yelled at him and said he didn't tolerated faggots under his roof.

That's what he at least told himself.

He then realized he was all alone, nobody was here with them. For the first time in his life, he was alone with nothing but his thoughts. All these traitorous thoughts in the dark, how he was a shitty father, how Mary would be ashamed of him, how now his sons want nothing to do with him.

After nearly six months of this, he desperately wanted to reconnect with his son, so he dried up.

After three years of sobriety, he learned from Bobby that Sam graduated from Stanford and got married to a girl named Jess. He didn't invite him, which he understood. So, colored him upraised when he got a invite in the mail.

John walked to the church and stared at the sign. It says, groom sides, twice.

Dean was marrying a man?!

"John." He heard, seeing Bobby on the left side. He went over and sat next to him, wanting to ask him a million questions.

"Before you start." Bobby said, "Yes, Dean is marrying a man. It's that Novak kid, Cas."

John wracked his brain and his eyes widened when he remembered that brunette kid that was next to Dean when he came out to him. He's been with Dean all this time.

The ceremony then started and John looked up, seeing Dean at the altar, Sam next to him as his best man (naturally). He then watched as Castiel walked down the aisle, wearing a white suit.

John watched at the priest talked and two men exchanged their vows. John couldn't help but feel odd, the amount of emotion the two men looked at each other with. Hon felt tears burn his eyes as he smiled.

His son found his soul mate.

**AN: SO, some angsty John here. **

**So John is being a homophobic asshole and realizes later he fucked up. So, Dean actually invites him to his wedding to Cas and John minds himself. This was inspired a groom sign. It was so cute.**

**Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN!**


	23. Valentines Day Surprise

When Dean entered his room in the bunker, he paused and grinned.

On his bed laid out some roses, which were arranged in a straight line.

"Cas." He said wistfully, knowing his lover was responsible for this. Castiel would never admit it, but he really took in the romantic sense of humanity, especially since he Fell.

"Happy Valentines, Dean." A voice said next to him. He looked to the side and saw Castiel wearing a green robe, which he noticed was his.

"Cas, you don't have to do this." He said, already walking to the ex-angel and fingering his robe.

"But I wanted to. It's a special holiday for lovers Dean, such as us."

"I see." Dean said, looking at his lover up and down, "Do you have anything under that?"

"Yes, I do. But I suggest you close the door. I rather not startle Sam or Kevin and also for privacy."

Dean smiled broadly as he closed the door behind him and locked it. Castiel smiled as he peeled the robe off himself and let it fall to the floor, making Dean gape.

Castiel was wearing nothing but a red thong with pink stockings that were hooked up with black garters. Dean just stared at the sight and then moved a piece of furniture in front of the door, then looked back at Castiel.

"Cas…fuck…Cas." Dean whispered.

"Are you going to stand there or do something?" Castiel huffed impatiently.

Dean let out a laugh, then suddenly lunging at him, kissing him harshly. Castiel gripped Deans shoulder, forcing the jacket off him. He gripped Castiels ass-cheeks, squeezing them, making Castiel moan. Dean then grabbed the garters and let them snap against his thighs, making him squeak.

"You fucking tease." Dean moaned into his ear. He then picked up Castiel bridal-style, making him laugh, and walking over to the bed. They resumed kissing, but more softly as Dean sat on the bed, suddenly yelping in pain.

"Dean, what is the matter?" Castiel asked in concern.

"Dammit, Cas! The thorns!" Dean exclaimed, making Cas groan in sympathy.

They then looked at each other and burst out laughing as they slid down to the floor, thinking this would definitely be a memorable Valentine's Day.

**AN: Lesson here children is to make sure your roses don't have thorns.**

**This is a fic I am submitting to iconcuddlepuss Valentines Day contest, first time ever for me. I first thought of doing Sabriel, but then I decided to do Destiel. This took about 40 minutes to write, amazing what you could think of during Psychology class. **

**This was originally meant to be smut, but then this popped into my head. I thought them have a funny Valentine's Day fic.**

**Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN! **


	24. Cutest Interview

When Becky got the job to interview Dean Winchester, she locked herself in her room and squealed.

Dean Winchester is a movie star that has worked in superhero movies, his most recent success as Captain America. But the other reason he was famous is his open bisexuality and his relationship and marriage to Castiel Novak, who she was going to interview with Dean.

Castiel is a chef for Angel Wings, a restaurant that he co-owned with his older brother, Gabriel.

Their marriage caused quite a stir and a lot of homophobic comments, along with the support LGBTQA community.

As Becky sat across Dean and Castiel, the first thought that came to mind was how handsome they were. The second thought how cute they were together.

They were smiling at each other and laughing. Castiel then said something in Dean's ear, which they made the blonde throw his head back and laugh heartily. When Becky sat across from them, they became still.

"Tell me, Dean, when did you first meet Castiel?"

"Wow, um…" Dean said looking at Castiel, "We actually knew each other since High School, right?"

"Yes." Castiel said with a nod, "But we started dating during college."

Becky nodded, jotting down notes.

"I assumed you have heard the comments about your marriage specifically that it's unholy and it's only a PR move."

She watched as Deans jaw clench, but visibly relaxed when Castiel squeezed his hand.

"Yes, I have."

"What is your response?"

Dean took a deep breath and then began to speak."

"Normally, I do have a response, but I know it will be edited, so I won't bother. But I will say this."

He then looked straight at Becky.

"I know I felt differently about my sexuality when I was 15. It took me nearly ten years to get comfortable with myself and to realize that labels don't matter. I love Cas for who he is; he could be a guy girl or even Vulcan. I'm still gonna love him…for him."

Becky smiled as Castiel rolled his eyes at the Vulcan comment, but smiled warmly at Dean.

It wasn't long after the interview that Becky saw in an internet poll that they were ranked as the #2 couple in entertainment.

She thinks they deserved #1.

**AN: Just some cutie celebrity Dean and married destiel. I chose Dean playing Captain America, since he was one of the original choices for that role. That would have been awesome!**

**Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN!**


	25. Celebrity Crush

"And here at the scene is Castiel Novak. Castiel?"

Dena smiles as he watched Castiel Novak give the news.

Sam teases about him having a celebrity crush on the reporter, BUT Dean doesn't care.

He kinda does have a crush on Castiel.

From what he researched, (Yes, researched!), Castiel James Novak, is 30 years old, single and has been a reporter for about 7 years. What was really interesting about him was that a year previously, he came out as bisexual. Is coming out made some waves, both positive and negative. It was rumored that he got some hate mail, but Castiel just shrugged it off.

Dean admired that of Castiel, which made him want to come out too and take whatever people have to say. Now, he watches every day at five and six.

So, maybe he does have a celebrity crush.

**AN: Just some Dean having a major man crush on a reporter. Oh come on, who hasn't done this to a celebrity they "admired"?**

**Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN!**


	26. The Kid with the Bee backpack

Dean was excited as he skipped to school.

Today was his first day of kindergarten.

He was going to be a big boy now.

He wanted to stay home at first; he wanted to protect his mommy and baby Sammy. But his daddy told him he had to go to school, that's how he became a big boy.

So, he ran to school with his Star Wars backpack and his Batman lunchbox. He ran to he front of the school, not looking in front of him and then bumped into a boy, making them fall to the floor.

"I'm sorry!" Dean said as he helped the other boy up and then looked at him.

The boy had black hair and bright blue eyes. He was blushing as much as Dean was. Then Dean took notice of the young's boys backpack, which was in the shape of a bee.

"I like your backpack."

"Thank you." The young boy said, "…I like bees."

"That's cool." Dean said, then smiled widely, "My name is Dean."

"I'm Castiel." The boy said, mirroring his smile.

Its looks like Dean made a new friend. What a good first day it's gonna be.

**AN: This based on linnearts cutie fanart, with little Dean and Cas and Cas had such a adorable bee backpack. So I had to write this. Hope you like it, hun!**

**Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN! **


	27. Hallelujah

"So this is it, eh?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

Dean and Castiel were outside, just looking at each other.

The gates of heaven were closing and all the angels were returning to heaven, which included Castiel. Now, they were alone and didn't know what to say to each other.

"Dean, I'm sorry. I wish…"

"Me too."

The tension between the men then broke and they embraced.

"Fuck, Cas. We wasted so much time, why did we waste so much?" Dean whispered.

"I wish I knew, Dean." Castiel whispered, "I don't want to go."

The two men leaned their foreheads together and their lips met with bitterness, desperation and love. That's when Dean felt it.

Castiel was fading.

"Cas, please. Please stay!" Dean asked for the first time.

"I can't." Castiel said, sadly, "I cant."

"I love you, Cas."

"I love you too, Dean."

They held on to each other until Castiel finally faded away. All Dean did was stood there, his arms still for his angel.

**AN: I found this cool fanart by smallworldinc and I needed to write this. Sorry if this is a little abrupt, but this is all I could I think of. **

**Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN!**


	28. Roughness and Softness

Today was a brutal hunt.

A wendigo deep in the woods, that killed three campers, but Sam, Dean and Castiel didn't realize it was two wendigos.

When they got to the bunker, it was a beautiful sight.

Dean watched as Sam trudged to his room, odds are he's gonna pass out in his clothes on his bed. Dean then looked at Castiel.

He was still getting used to being human, feeling a lot of overwhelming human needs. So far he's doing well.

"C'mon, Cas, lets got to our room."

Our room, Dean liked that. Castiel smiled as he followed Dean to their room. When they got in, they quickly stripped, dumping their clothes on a pile at the end of their bed.

"Should we take a shower?" Castiel asked.

"I don't know man, I think we are both too beat." Dean said, Castiel nodding in agreement. They both crawled into bed under the covers, cuddling together; though Dean would never admit it to anyone.

Though they were both bruised and dirty, Castiel wouldn't have it any other day.

**AN: I saw a pic of Dean and Cas clothes on the end of a bed and that's what inspired this. So, it's a established relationship with my babies and Cas is human. Wish they expand on it more.**

**Comments are loved! I don't own SPN!**


	29. Green

Castiel loves Deans eyes.

To him, they showed everything that was Dean.

His emotions, his soul, his personality, his entire living essence that was Dean.

They always turned a bright green when he is excited, happy, or laughing.

They turned dull when he was sad or depressed or self-loathing.

They turned a dark green when he was enraged.

But his favorite is the forest green when Dean is in bed, looking at him like he was a miracle.

Dean's eyes showed so much.

**AN: A short ficlet of Deans eyes, a companion piece to Blue. Cas loves his Dean.**

**Comments are loved! I don't own SPN!**


	30. Good Luck Kiss

Dean was in the locker room, getting ready for the big game. Needless to say, he was nervous.

This was the big game near the end of the season. His whole family and school were watching, including the college talent scout. He cannot blow this.

"Dean?"

Dean looked to the side and smiled, seeing Castiel looking at him in full uniform.

Castiel James Novak, his best friend, confidante, partner in crime and recent boyfriend. Everyone they knew wasn't surprised, saying they have been giving each other googly eyes at each other since freshman year.

"Dean, are you alright?"

"Not really, Cas. This is one of the biggest games of the season and the talent scout outside? What if I fumble? What if I messed up? What if-"

"Dean, stop." Castiel said firmly, grabbing Deans shoulder pads.

"You are going to be fine. You are going to do great like always. You are going to wow everyone."

Dean felt his panic dissipate and he smiled at Castiel.

"What would I do without you?"

"Panic into the abyss?" Castiel said with a chuckle. Dean laughed at that and he then kissed Castiel softly, which Castiel responded in kind. They broke apart and smiled at each other.

"For good luck." Dean said softly, then clapping Castiel on the shoulder.

"Now, let's go kick ass."

Both boys laughed as they put their helmets on, heading to the game.

**AN: Just some cutie football High School fic, with football players Castiel and Dean. **

**Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN! **


	31. Our Little Bumblebee

Dean never knew Castiel could knit, much less crochet. He knows the man he married has several talents, but when he crochets its fabulous.

Dean couldn't count how many blankets, scarfs and sweaters that Castiel crochet for him and their family. But he thought the cutest one was what he made for their daughter, Beth.

Dean knows Castiel loves bees; he has so many ornaments of then, bookmarks, watches nature documentaries of them. So it shouldn't have surprised him when Castiel crochet a little bee hat and bee blanket for Beth.

It was so adorable that if Dean was a different man, he would have squealed.

But all he did was patting his child's back, loving her like the bumble bee she is.

**AN: Just a cutie story I had to write when I saw a baby with a bee hat and I just thought destiel. Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN!**


	32. Burning Wings

The demon smiled widely as he watched the angel fell into the hunters arms.

He did it; he finally killed the great Castiel. Score one for Hell.

Then he saw the green eyes that belonged to the hunter and his blood froze.

He knew of the relationship between the angel and the hunter; anyone with half a brain could see it. As he looks at the human with his arms now burned with the wings of the angel, he knew he made a fatal mistake.

He remembers his boss Crowley saying that the Winchesters were denim-clad nightmares that everyone underestimated.

As he stared at the slowly rising Winchester stood up and charged at him with an angel blade, he knew.

Dean Winchester was going to bring hell on earth.

**AN: This was inspired by an awesome destiel pic I found here,:iconmakime: , and it just hit me in the feels. So I had to write this. Comments are loved and I don't own SPN!**


End file.
